


Shots

by AtoTheBean



Series: A Dribble of Drabbles — 2019 00Q Last Drabble Writer Standing [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Cameras, M/M, Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 14:49:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18252035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtoTheBean/pseuds/AtoTheBean
Summary: Q receives an unexpected invitation...





	Shots

**Author's Note:**

> Week 2 prompt: 200 words; seven paragraphs exactly, use the following phrase “just one shot”

“C’mon, Q. Just one shot.”

Q’s surprised Bond would forego his usual elegant cocktails. After a moment’s hesitation, he nods and claims the last open barstool in the noisy pub. With a smirk, Bond holds two fingers up to the barkeep, quirking an eyebrow at Q, who points to the scotch on the top shelf. It turns out to be _very_ good, and they don’t stop at one.

Hours later, lying on his stomach with the sheets pooled around his waist, completely shagged out and grinning, Q notices James fiddling with his phone.

“Oh, no. No photographic evidence of this encounter. You’re smug enough.”

“Just one shot,” James insists, leaning over Q and kissing his neck. “Just here... the nape of your neck and this curl I keep playing with and this mole. No one else will know it’s you. For when I’m on mission.”

Q buries his face in the pillow, and the shutter clicks.

Days later, a worried Q listens on as James gets himself cornered and reduced to one bullet. Still, James insists he has everything he needs. _Just one shot_. He’s soon home with an empty clip, a mischievous grin, and a bottle of foreign scotch.


End file.
